In the prior art, optoelectronic components comprise housings fulfilling several functionalities. These include providing electrical connections for optoelectronic semiconductor chips of the optoelectronic components, providing suitable mounting interfaces, e.g., for surface mounting according to an SMT technique, and mechanically connecting the individual parts of the optoelectronic components. Also, protective ESD diodes may be integrated for protecting an optoelectronic semiconductor chip of the optoelectronic component against damage resulting from an electrostatic discharge, as well as devices for injecting and uncoupling light, for forming beams or for converting wavelengths. Due to this multitude of functionalities to be fulfilled, the housings of conventional optoelectronic components constitute a significant expense factor.
German Patent Document DE 10 2009 036 621 A1, also published as U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,192 B2, discloses a method of producing an optoelectronic component, wherein optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged at an upper surface of a carrier. The optoelectronic semiconductor chips are encapsulated in a mold body covering all lateral surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. Top and bottom surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. After removing the carrier, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may be singularized. At the top and/or bottom surfaces of each semiconductor chip, contact points may be provided. The mold body may e.g., consist of an epoxy-based mold material.